Between the Pages
by maireadnesbitt
Summary: O/C A. Decus is an ordinary muggle who's life is changed when he falls into The Order of the Phoenix. Adventures with Fred & George, flying pestrals with Luna Lovegood, and detention with Umbridge, his life is far from ordinary.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CREDIT OF THIS PROLOGUE GOES TO ALL OF THE FOLLOWING: STEPHENIE MEYER, J.K. ROWLING, (I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M WRITING THIS) A. DACUS, AND TO MY FAITHFUL PEN, WHOM WITHOUT YOU I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO WRITE THIS TALE DOWN.**

**A/N: HELLO, AND WELCOME TO MY WORLD. I HOPE IN THIS STORY TO SHOW YOU A GLIMPSE OF MY WORLD. NOW, SIT BACK AND RELAX, AS I HOPE TO TAKE YOU ON AN ADVENTURE LIKE NO OTHER YOU'VE HAD.**

**MAIREADNESBITT**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I had never given much thought as to how I would die. I guess I know I would die the day I fell in, but I hadn't imagined it like this.

My heart pounded like a drum as the figure that had haunted my dreams stared at me with unblinking eyes. His lips curled into an evil smile, his eyes glowing bright yellow with hunger and revenge. He raised his wand, and his snake-like figure glided forward to kill me.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: HEY! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE, PLEASE REVIEW! MORE REVIEWERS INSPIRE ME TO WRITE. ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS AS TO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN TO ANDREW, PLEAS PM ME OR PUT IT IN THE REVIEW. THANKS!**

**MAIREADNESBITT**


	2. The History and Falling In

**A/N: HEY! WELCOME BACK TO MY WORLD! I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED THE PROLOGUE. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**MAIREADNESBITT**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo**

There was nothing special about me. I was just a normal thirteen year old boy, who was trying to make it through eighth grade alive. Why I fell in I don't know. I hardly ever read, and when I did it was a requirement for english. However, there was the day it all began.

I was just beginning to read _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix _to

show these two annoying, slightly stuck up girls I was able to read a 700 some-odd page book in two days.

After finishing tests we were allowed to read, so I began to actually be absorbed by the novel. The words swarmed inside my head. Adjectives were taking shape and color, dialog was becoming sounds with excitement. I could feel myself falling into the book.

I looked up. I was no longer in algebra, instead I was sitting in a carriage that was pulling it's self.

"Where am I?" I asked myself, pretty sure I knew where, but confused, not really wanting to accept the truth.

"Um, your in a carriage, going to a school named Hogwarts." a red headed boy answered.

"Hogwarts?" It was still more of a question to me than to anybody else.

"Man, he really is mental." Ron whispered to Hermione.

"Don't worry, your not going mad, your just as sain as I am." A girl with long, dirty blonde hair replied.

"Oh my gosh! I'm being talked to by figments of my imagination!" I was getting frustrated now that I realized that I realized I was stuck in _this_ world_._

_"_I suspect nargls are behind it." Luna replied again.

I decided that it was best to play along for now, until I could find somebody to get me out of here.

"Yeah, probably. Sorry, I don't believe I've properly introduced myself, I'm Andrew Decus( pronounced Day- Cuss)"

"Hi, Andrew! I'm Luna Lovegood!" she extended one of her pale hands for me to shake. Unintentionally, I reached forward and shook it, something I had never imagined myself doing in a million years.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Sitting next to you is Neville Longbottom. I haven't seen you at Hogwarts before, where are you from?"

"Um... er... I'm from Berkley. My parents decided that I wasn't learning enough, so I switched."

"Berkley? I've read about all sorts of magical schools, but never heard of Berkley." Hermione asked me, looking frustrated at herself for not knowing where Berkley was.

"Um," I said, quickly making up a lie," Berkley is in America. It's a very small school, since there are not many witches and wizards in the U.S.A."

"Harry, you haven't said a word all night, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine.I just have a lot on my mind, sorry."

Nobody said anything else. I was left to wonder in my own thoughts. At first nothing hit me, then I thought of it. Who was the most powerful wizard Hogwarts had ever known? Dumbledore. If anybody could help me it had to be Dumbledore.

The cool breeze whipped my already-messy-needs-to-be-brushed-hair. It was the first time I had ever been to England. I had always wanted to go but I had no intention of going this way. Rain had started to fall, a soft whispering rain that beaconed you out of your thoughts to listen to it. I looked up. We had reached the castle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo**

**A/N: HEY! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I HOPE TO HAVE CHAPTER 2 UP SOON! REVIEWS ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE! IF YOU AHVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY STICK IT IN A REVIEW OR PM ME. WELL, THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**MAIREADNESBITT**


End file.
